Yours Forever
by NerdME
Summary: This is just a teen love story about Robin and Starfire.


**Yours Forever**

**Inspired by an author who wrote a story like this in my daily magazine. **

**I don't know own of Teen Titans.**

**Pair: Robin and Starfire **

**N.B: I give new characters on this story. And the situation is they not heroes but students :)**

**Not received flamers. Don't like? Don't read.**

**ROBIN's VOC **

I rested my arm around Starfire's shoulder, "Come on, Baby," I said. "I don't have thing with Sharon. There's nothing going on between us."

"I don't like the way she kept coming on to you," Starfire pouted. "You might not have a thing for her, but she was all over you, all the time!"

We were headed home from my junior high school reunion, where I had taken Starfire. Among my old classmates had been Sharon from first grade. Small and scrawny back then, she had blossomed into a stunning 19-years-old. To be frank, when I first saw her, I couldn't figure out who she was; she totally transformed. But when she stepped in front of me and purred, "Oh, Robin!" I realized she was the ugly duckling from Grade One A. She leaned forward offering me her cheek. I gave it a peck, jealously watched by Starfire. Ok, maybe I shouldn't have been so fast to kiss that soft, downy cheek, but hey! I wasn't doing anything out of line, was I? Besides, I totally adored my Starfire.

Nevertheless, my eagerness had apparently pushed Starfire's buttons. She kept sulking the whole evening. It didn't help that Sharon kept seeking me out, once even dragged, me to the dance floor to turn and twist together to the throbbing beat of disco number. Now I'm not bad dancer; people often say I'm a natural. I'm just saying, you know, it was a no-brained for Sharon and me to wow the whole room with our exceptional dance techniques.

When I returned to Starfire, she said, "Let's go home. I'm tired." It was only 8.30 PM, and the party only just gotten off the ground.

"Come on," I protested, "we just got here."

"I don't care," my babe stubbornly. "I wanna go home, now!" There's no arguing with her, her mind was made up.

So there we were, on our way home through the city park on this wonderful evening with the full moon shedding its rich warm light on us, a prefect night for two smitten love birds. Among the people roaming the park were other students. Some were couples like us, strolling arm in arm; others were bunches pf guys kidding around, or lazily dragging on their cigarettes while checking out the girls passing by. When we approached a group of these guys, Starfire, now sweet and mellow, drew closer to me. I guess it was because the group was rather different—oversized t-shirts, jeans, with holes in them, baseball hats worn front to back. So not like the neat jerseys and ironed pants of other college boys. They also wore their hair rather long, not the cropped style favored by most guys. I smiled. My babe might be a bit freaked out by these guys, but she needn't be. I knew them all right. They were my buds from the extracurricular mathematics class that I had joined, Cyborg, Beastboy, Joey and Mac… there was only one new guy that I had never seen before.

"Hey, guys," I said, grinning broadly at them. They grinned back at me, holding themselves a bit back, I thought. A couple of them bobbed their heads as if in greeting me back.

"Evening, sir," one of them mumbled…

"Sir?" I scowled at him—Beastboy, the class comic. Couldn't he think of something more creative? But, feeling bubbly with my arm casually draped around Starfire, I cheerily waved at him and stepped on.

"Weird, aren't they?" Starfire whispered. "I mean their clothes, their hair… are they from Mars or what?" I stooped and kissed her on the top of her head. "They're all right, baby. They're just my math class buddies."

The End

BONUS:

The boys in the park stared after him for a long time. Then Harry, the new guy, asked, "Who the heck was the old geezer? And what's with the way he's walking? Hey, look! He's bending down like he's kissing some chick on his arm!"

"That's Professor Richard Greyson," Cyborg answered. "He's math genius, teaches at our university, but he's got a screw loose."

"Yeah," Beastboy added. "He's brilliant when he's in front of the class. But sometimes he's alone; he'll just stare off and star mumbling to himself, or to some invisible friend, like just now. I'm telling ya, he's bit off his rocker. He's never married. They say he never got over the death of his high school sweet heart, what's her name, Koriand'r . . . She got killed in a car crash way back when he was in college."

.

.

**Hah! I finished this fic. So remind to review? I hope so**** thank you.**

**By the way, Robin and Starfire are not Richard Greyson and Koriand'r. I wrote their name because I had no idea to give the name of their teacher and his sweetheart's name. sorry, if my English was bad. See you again! :***


End file.
